


Yusei Fudo papercraft

by Amber2002161



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: This gallery will show you the progress I take to build this model.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Head**

1) Model starts with the face.

2) Next is the front bangs.

3)Build hair from bangs up.

4)Build the hair spikes.

5) Build the back of head.  



	2. Body

6) Next is the neck.

7) Made the torso.

8) Now for the arms. I like to build the arms from the fingers up. The fingers are usually considered the hardest part of a human figure.

9)Connect hand to the arm.

10) Finished left arm.

11) Build and connect other arm.

12) Now for the legs.

13) 

14)

15) Upper part of boot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Model without the jacket. I know it looks kind of strange, but the figure and the jacket are built separately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this section, I assemble his jacket.

1) I start with the collar.  


2) 

3) Made the sleeves  


4) 

5) Finished model with the back of the jacket.  



	5. Duel Disk

1) Next up, is the duel disk.

2) The deck slot.

3) Next is the field slots.

5) The finished duel disk. The slot actually holds the cards pretty well.

6) Mini Junk Warrior card compared to the official Junk Warrior card.


	6. Finished Yusei Fudo Papercraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After around 9 days, I'm finally done with this model. The base was reinforced inside with cardboard to made it more sturdy. And glaze was applied to the entire model to made it look more like a collectable figure as well as to protect him from the elements. This model stands around 30 cm, minus the base.

Front View

Back View


End file.
